Kekasih Abadi
by farika
Summary: Kehidupan cintaku sebagai seorang pelari./Kau yang mengajariku, kau yang membimbingku, dan kau yang menghidupkan hatiku. Berlari dan berlari. Hal inilah yang membuatku terus untuk berjuang./SasuSaku/RnR? :D


Terik mentari membakar tubuhku. Sayup-sayup angin menerpa lembut tubuhku, memberikan sensasi ketenangan walau hanya sebentar. Aku menunggu di sini. Di tengah lapangan pertandingan ini. Menunggu temanku yang akan datang dari belakang dan menerima tongkat darinya.

Aku akan berlari.

Berlari cepat hingga mencapai garis _finish_.

Akupun percaya bahwa dirimu pasti mendukungku.

Lihatlah aku, Sasuke…

Aku akan membuatmu bangga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KEKASIH ABADI**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning(s): Sakura POV, OOC, TYPOS, garing, aneh.**

**Summary: Kau yang mengajariku, kau yang membimbingku, dan kau yang menghidupkan hatiku. Berlari dan berlari. Hal inilah yang membuatku terus untuk berjuang.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim semi adalah musim yang indah. Di mana-mana bunga sakura bermekaran dan orang-orang tidak akan melewatkan saat-saat ini; hanami. Begitu pula dengan aku, Haruno Sakura, dan juga teman-temanku menikmati keindahan mekarnya bunga sakura di bawah pohon sakura.

Aku cukup bangga dengan namaku-Sakura-dan hal ini membuat diriku selalu semangat dalam mengikuti hanami. Indah sekali. Aku harus menikmati suasana ini baik-baik karena hari esok aku akan kembali bersekolah. Huh, menyusahkan!

"Wah, ramai sekali, ya…" tutur Naruto terperangah melihat keramaian yang ada.

"Tentu saja. Hanami tidak akan dilewatkan orang-orang." sahut Ino.

"Benar juga, ya… Tapi, kalau ramai begini, entah kenapa rasanya tidak menyenangkan."

"Kau ini, aneh-aneh saja! Kalau ramai begini bukankah hanami lebih terasa? Iya, 'kan, Sakura?"

"Eh? Umm, Iya…"

"Kau kenapa Sakura?"

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa, kok."

"Kau ini… sedang menunggu Sasuke, ya?"

"Eh? Tentu saja tidak, Ino."

"Halah, kamu berbohong. Iya, 'kan? Mengaku saja, deh!" goda Ino sambil menyenggol Sakura dengan sikutnya.

"Jangan menggodaku terus, Ino!"

"Iya, iya! Kalau begitu, cepat bentang alasnya!"

"Baik!"

Haaah! Lagi-lagi aku ketahuan. Aku memang sedang menunggu Sasuke. Tumben sekali dia telat datang begini. Padahal, dia yang paling semangat mengikuti hanami ini. Huh! Aku akui dia memang sedikit aneh. Dibalik sifatnya yang dingin dan angkuh itu, dia mempunyai sifat yang hangat dan menyenangkan. Ketika aku menemukan sosoknya yang lain, entah kenapa, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam hatiku.

Ya, aku menyukai Sasuke sejak pandangan pertama.

Si Bungsu Uchiha itu selalu membuatku terpesona akan dirinya. Entah dia menyadarinya atau tidak, aku menyukai semua sisi darinya.

Dan aku menerimanya apa adanya.

Tidak hanya kelebihannya saja, aku juga menerima kekurangannya.

Aku harap, suatu hari nanti, dia juga bisa menerimaku apa adanya.

Ya, aku harap.

"Hei, Sakura!"

Aku terkejut dan aku bangun dari lamunanku.

"Eh? Apa?"

"Kau melamun lagi, ya?" tanya Ino.

"Memangnya aku sering melamun, heh?"

"Yah, melamun memikirkan Sasuke, 'kan?"

Seketika wajahku merona hebat.

"Siapa bilang?"

"Kalau tidak, kenapa wajahmu merah begitu, Sakura? Hihihi…"

"I-Ini… Ini karena cuaca lumayan dingin, Ino!"

"Ah, kau ini ada-ada saja!"

"Eh, itu Sasuke datang!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba. Sontak aku dan Ino langsung mengalihkan pandangan kepada laki-laki yang ditunjuk Naruto itu –Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah kami dengan wajah _stoic_ miliknya. Dia duduk di dekatku tanpa banyak bicara.

"Tumben kau terlambat, Teme," ujar Naruto.

"Hn."

Hummfft! Jujur saja, kalau mendengar jawaban Sasuke barusan, rasanya aku ingin sekali tertawa. Mengapa? Entahlah. Mungkin karena aku pernah melihat sisi lain dari Sasuke yang begitu menyenangkan dan menyadari bahwa dia sedang melakukan ritual menjaga _image_-nya. Hihi…

Sasuke mulai membuka suara…

"Kenapa kalian memilih hanami di sini? Kenapa tidak di sana saja?" tanyanya dengan wajah datar khasnya.

"Eh? Di mana?" ucap Naruto heran.

"Di sana –" Sasuke menunjuk ke bangunan yang cukup besar. "Di belakang bangunan itu, halamannya luas, banyak pohon sakura dan lagi –"

"Apa?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Sepi."

"Benarkah?" ungkap Naruto dengan matanya yang bercahaya.

"Hn."

"Ayo, kita pindah ke sana!" ucap Naruto semangat sambil membereskan perlengkapan yang ada.

"Hah, iya, baiklah," ujar Ino malas. Yah, mungkin Ino berpikir bahwa hal ini –merepotkan.

Kamipun segera membereskan barang-barang yang kami bawa dan bersiap untuk pindah tempat hanami. Sejenak aku memandang ke arah Sasuke dan…

Oh, Kami-sama, sampai kapan aku tidak bosan-bosannya melihat wajah malaikat milik Sasuke? Ya, ampun. Dia begitu tampan!

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Sakura?" katanya menawarkan diri.

Oh, tidak! Rasanya bahagia sekali seperti melayang! Seseorang tolong pijak kakiku agar aku benar-benar tidak melayang! Huwaaa!

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri, kok."

"Hn."

"Umm, terima kasih, ya."

"Hn."

Astaga, ini orang tidak punya kata-kata lain apa, selain 'hn'? Yah, memang ini sudah sering dia ucapkan dan sudah sering aku dengar, tapi aku ingin mendengar suaranya lebih lama lagi.

Ya, lebih lama lagi.

Kami berempat berjalan menuju halaman luas yang terdapat di belakang bangunan itu. Dan jelas saja, apa yang dikatakan Sasuke itu benar! Sepi!

Kami segera membentang alas lagi dan segera menyiapkan keperluan yang ada. Kami saling bertukar pengalaman, sesekali bercanda, dan tertawa. Bunga sakuran yang bermekaran menambah indahnya persahabatan kami. Yah, walaupun aku berharap, hubunganku dengan Sasuke lebih erat lagi dari ini.

Ya, aku harap.

"Ah, indah sekali, ya," ujarku kepada Sasuke sambil memandang pohon-pohon sakura yang ada.

"Hn."

"Hei, sayang sekali halaman seluas ini tidak kita gunakan."

"Jadi, kau menggunakannya untuk apa?"

"Hmm… Apa, ya?" Aku mulai berpikir. "Ah!" Aku menemukan suatu ide. Tapi, entahlah, mungkin ide ini sedikit aneh.

"Sasuke, kau bisa mengajariku berlari. Aku ingin berlari cepat, kau 'kan seorang pelari yang cepat!" ujarku penuh semangat.

"He? Bagaimana caranya aku mengajarimu?"

Uh, iya juga. Aku tidak memikirkan hal itu. Yah, lagipula yang aku pikirkan hanya kebahagiaanku sendiri. Walaupun cukup sedih kalau tidak jadi.

Namun, tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik pita merah yang aku kenakan. Aku terkejut dan aku berteriak, "Hei!"

"Ini pita kesukaanmu, 'kan? Untuk mendapatkan pitamu kembali, kau harus bisa mengejarku dan mendahuluiku. Ayo bangun, dan cepat kejar aku!" katanya lalu langsung bangkit berdiri dan berlari sambil memegang erat pitaku.

"Hei, tunggu!" teriakku. Dengan sigap aku berdiri dan langsung berlari mengejar Sasuke untuk mendapatkan kembali pitaku.

"Hei, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Mengajari Sakura berlari," jawab Sasuke jujur. Oh, tidak, hal ini cukup membuatku malu. Sasuke mengajariku berlari. Dan kini aku sedang mengejarnya. Hal ini, seperti diriku saja. Mengejarnya, mengejar cintanya, mengejar pitaku.

Tapi, aku bahagia.

Terima kasih, Sasuke.

"Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!"

Sudah cukup lama aku berlari mengejarnya. Nafasku memberat dan perutku mulai sakit. Tapi dia terus berlari. Aku akan terus mengejarnya hingga aku mampu untuk mendahuluinya.

'_Uuh, sedikit lagi sampai!'_ batinku ketika aku mulai bisa meraih pita merah kesayanganku. Kuulurkan tanganku agar aku dapat meraihnya, tapi…

_BRUUUK!_

"Auw!"

"Sakura!" teriak Ino dan Naruto bersamaan. Mereka berdua yang sedari tadi hanya menyoraki aku dan Sasuke kini terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja aku tidak bisa menahan berat tubuhku.

Sasuke berhenti dari larinya dan dia menghampiriku. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Wajahnya terlihat khawatir dan bingung. Hihi… Aku senang Sasuke mengkhawatirkan aku. Akupun tersenyum agar Sasuke, Ino, dan Naruto tidak terlalu mencemaskan aku. "Aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Hehe…"

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku. Pada awalnya aku bingung, tapi aku mengerti maksudnya. Aku menerima uluran tangannya dan dia membantuku untuk berdiri. Terima kasih, Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, ya…"

Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke.

"Hn."

_DRAP! DRAP!_

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino dengan wajah penuh kecemasan. "Ada yang luka?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hmm… Sepertinya tidak ada yang luka," jawabku tetap dengan tersenyum.

"Fyuh, syukurlah kalau begitu." Kini Ino sudah terlihat lebih lega.

"Teme, kau terlalu berlebihan," ujar Naruto.

"Diamlah, Dobe!" kata Sasuke kepada Naruto lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya kepadaku. "Maaf."

Eh? Apa? Aku tidak salah dengar, kan? Sasuke mengucapkan kata 'maaf' padaku?

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Kau tidak salah. Berkat kau aku merasa kecepatan lariku bertambah," ujarku.

"Eh? Benarkah?" ucap Ino tak percaya.

"Benar, Ino."

"Ya, aku juga merasa begitu," kata Sasuke. "Aku kembalikan pitamu. Kau telah berhasil." Sasuke memberikan pita merah itu kepadaku.

"Eh? Benarkah?" ucapku sambil mngambil pita merah itu darinya.

Dia tersenyum, lalu mengangguk kecil. "Hn."

"Hehe… Terima kasih, ya…"

Aku senang, aku bahagia, dan aku sungguh-sungguh beruntung.

Aku genggam pita merah itu erat-erat. Pita kesayanganku sekaligus pita kenanganku bersama Sasuke. Pita ini tidak akan pernah kuberikan kepada siapapun. Akan aku simpan dan aku pakai selalu agar aku selalu mengingat betapa menyenangkan hari ini.

Hanami terakhirku bersama Sasuke.

Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

Esok harinya telah tiba. Rasa bahagia yang aku dapatkan kemarin belum juga sirna. Bahkan aku sampai tidak dapat tidur karena selalu memikirkannya. Benar-benar bahagia, deh! Dan hal ini juga membuatku semangat untuk pergi ke sekolah, tentu saja tempat di mana aku bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Pelajaran-pelajaran kulalui dengan penuh semangat. Walaupun begitu banyak ulangan yang datang secara tiba-tiba, aku selalu semangat. Apakah ini karena kejadian kemarin? Hmm, aku rasa jawabannya adalah…

Iya.

Sungguh, bahagia sekali.

Pelajaran olahragapun tiba. Aku segera mengganti baju seragamku dengan baju olahraga di ruang ganti wanita bersama dengan teman-teman wanitaku. Aku keluar bersama Ino dan segera mempersiapkan diri pada barisan.

"Hari ini kita akan mengambil nilai untuk lari. Garis _start_ berada di sini, dan garis _finish_ berada di dekat pohon itu. Nilai diambil dari sikap tubuh kalian, cara berlari kalian, dan kecepatan kalian berlari," jelas Guru Guy, guru olahraga kami yang terlihat selalu semangat.

Entah mengapa aku merasa beruntung karena kemarin aku belajar berlari bersama Sasuke. Aku harap aku bisa mendapatkan nilai yang bagus dan bisa membuatnya bangga. Aku yakin, aku pasti bisa!

"Haruno Sakura dan Tenten!" panggil Guru Guy.

"Semangat, ya, Sakura!" teriak Ino.

"Oke!" balasku.

Aku mempersiapkan diri dan aba-aba mulai kudengar.

"Bersedia!"

Aku melirik ke arah Sasuke. Dia… melihatku.

"Siap!"

Aku memandang lurus ke depan. Memandang garis _finish_ yang ada di ujung sana. Aku pasti bisa!

"Mulai!"

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat. Berlari dan berlari. Pada mulanya Tenten lebih mendahului aku. Aku tidak akan kalah. Karena sekarang, aku sudah berada jauh di depannya.

"Haruno Sakura, 6,57 detik," ujar Guru Guy setelah kakiku menginjak garis _finish_. "Tenten, 8,23 detik," ucapnya lagi setelah Tenten menginjakkan kakinya di garis _finish_. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Kau cepat sekali, Sakura," tutur Tenten di hadapanku.

"Hehe… Terima kasih," balasku atas penuturan Tenten.

Yeah, akhirnya aku bisa cepat berlari! Ini semua karena Sasuke. Aku sangat bahagia.

Sejenak aku menatap ke arah Sasuke. Dia… tersenyum padaku. Senyuman yang tidak akan mudah kulupakan. Senyuman yang sangat kusukai. Akupun membalas senyumannya.

'_Terima kasih, Sasuke,_' batinku.

Ya, terima kasih Sasuke.

"Haruno-san…"

Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundakku dari arah belakang. Ah, ternyata Guru Guy.

"I-Iya… Ada apa, Sensei?"

"Kau berbakat!"

"Eh?"

"Kau berbakat menjadi seorang pelari, Sakura!"

"Be-Benarkah?"

Aduh, aku gugupan sekali. Ini pertama kalinya aku mendapatkan respon seperti ini dari Guru Guy. Menjadi seorang pelari? Aku tidak pernah memikirkannya sama sekali.

"Ya, benar! Bahkan, kemampuanmu bisa digunakan untuk perlombaan tingkat provinsi nanti."

"I-Itu… Tidak mungkin…"

Ayolah, Guru Guy sedang bercanda, ya? Ini tidak mungkin.

"Ini kenyataan, Haruno. Bahkan kau bisa mengalahkan Tenten yang larinya sangat cepat. Kau jauh lebih cepat darinya."

"Tapi…"

"Aku akan membantumu! Tenang saja! Kau pasti bisa mengharumkan nama sekolah kita lewat perlombaan nanti."

"Perlombaan?"

"Ya. Perlombaan lari tingkat provinsi, 2 bulan lagi."

A-Apa? Tidak mungkin! Du-Dua bulan lagi?

Aku terdiam.

"Percayalah kau pasti bisa! Kau mau ikut 'kan?"

"Sa-Saya…"

Aduh, aku bingung. Bagaimana ini? Aku… entahlah. Benar-benar bingung. Aku ingin sekali melihat wajah Sasuke pada saat ini, untuk mendapatkan kekuatan bagi hatiku.

"Terima saja, Sakura." Tiba-tiba suara _baritone_ mengalihkanku.

"Sasuke."

"Aku percaya kau pasti bisa."

"Jadi, bagaimana Haruno? Kau mau, 'kan?" tanya Guru Guy lagi. Matanya berbinar-binar.

"Umm… Baiklah, aku akan ikut," jawabku dengan penuh deg-degan.

Sasuke… percaya padaku?

"Bagus! Kita pasti memenangkan pertandingan ini! Semangat Haruno!" ucapnya dengan penuh semangat membara. Guru ini memang masih memiliki semangat mudanya. Dia pun berlalu pergi.

"Err- Sasuke…"

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kalian barusan."

"Umm…"

"Aku ingin berlari nanti sore denganmu. Ada waktu?"

Eh? Apa ini mimpi? Sasuke… dia… mengajakku? Ini pasti mimpi, seseorang bangunkan aku dari tidurku! Diriku bisa benar-benar melayang jika begini terus… Oh, Kami-sama…

"Sakura?"

"Eh?"

"Bagaimana?"

"Umm, aku bisa kok. Di mana?"

"Di tempat kita hanami kemarin. Bagaimana?"

"Boleh juga."

"Aku tunggu."

Aku tersenyum.

"Baiklah."

Apa yang akan terjadi nanti, ya?

Pasti menyenangkan sekali!

Bahagianya…

Hanya berdua saja dengan Sasuke…

Aku harap kebahagiaan ini tetap berlanjut.

Ya, aku harap.

**.**

**.**

_DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!_

"Hosh! Hosh!"

"Lama!"

"Maaf, Sasuke. Tadi ibuku menyuruhku untuk ke supermarket dulu. Maaf, ya…"

Aduh, sungguh memalukan! Aku terlambat pada waktu yang dijanjikan! Dan kenapa musti terlambat saat janjian dengan Sasuke, sih? Aduuuh! Memalukan banget, deh! Pokoknya untuk selanjutnya gak boleh terlambat lagi!

Eh? Memangnya Sasuke mau mengajakku lagi?

Lelaki seperti dia…

Mungkin saja, 'kan?

Tidak apa-apa 'kan kita berharap walaupun kemungkinannya hanya sedikit?

"Ayo, lari!"

"Eh?"

Sasuke mengajakku berlari.

Tapi…

Tapi…

Aku tidak terpikirkan berlari bersama berarti berpegangan tangan!

Ya, ampun! Rasanya semua darahku naik ke wajahku. Aku benar-benar malu, senang, dan yang pasti…

Bahagia.

Apakah Sasuke merasakannya, ya?

Jantungku…

_DHEG! DHEG!_

Berdetak dengan cepat.

_DHEG! DHEG! DHEG!_

Aku mencintaimu Sasuke.

Sangat mencintaimu.

"Sakura..."

"Ya?"

"Dengarkan perkataanku baik-baik."

Kami masih berlari dan berlari. Awalnya pelan tapi kini mulai lebih cepat lagi.

"Aku…"

Kami terus berlari. Berlari kencang seolah-olah kami memiliki sayap untuk terbang.

Ringan.

Hangat.

Bahagia.

"Mencintaimu."

Berhenti.

Aku yang menghentikannya.

Aku tidak salah dengar 'kan? Sasuke… mencintaiku?

Aku terbelalak.

Aku kaget.

Bukan kaget sedih melainkan kaget bahagia.

Karena ini adalah pertama kalinya seumur hidupku ada seseorang yang menyatakan cintanya padaku. Dan lebih bahagia lagi karena yang menyatakannya adalah orang yang 'kucintai.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku, Sakura?"

DHEG! DHEG!

Apakah harapanku terwujud?

Apakah ini semua hanya mimpi?

Tidak. Ini bukan mimpi. Harapanku terwujud.

Ya. Terwujud.

Aku mengangguk mantap. "Ya, dengan senang hati, Sasuke."

Aku memeluknya dengan erat dan dia membalas pelukanku.

DHEG! DHEG!

Aku dapat mendengar degupan jantungnya, cepat sekali.

Sasuke sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku. Aku bahagia sekali.

Sangat bahagia.

Aku harap, aku bisa selalu bersama Sasuke.

Menghadapi masa-masa suka dan duka bersamanya.

Selalu bersamanya.

Ya, aku harap.

Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

Aku mengikuti latihan secara rutin dan cukup mengenaskan. Guru Guy begitu semangat hingga rasanya kakiku remuk dan harus dipijit setelah latihan selesai. Bukan hanya kakiku saya, tangan, pinggang, dan leherku benar-benar sakit. Huft. Padahal baru 1 minggu.

Dan 1 minggu pula aku dan Sasuke sudah menjalani hubungan. Banyak pihak yang setuju dan senang dengan hubungan kami. Aku bahagia sekali. Sangat bahagia.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku dan Sasuke untuk nge-date. Aduh, rasanya deg-degan sekali.

Dan hari terakhir untuknya…

Aku menunggu Sasuke cukup err—sangat lama. Haaah, mungkin ini adalah karma untukku karena pada hari dia menyatakan perasaannya aku datang terlambat. Tapi, aku tidak terlambat sampai 1 jam!

Aaah, entah mengapa perasaanku menjadi kacau. Hatiku gelisah, dan jantungku berpacu dengan cepat.

Entahlah—aku merasa bahwa hal buruk akan menimpa Sasuke.

'_Oh, Kami-sama… Ada apa ini? Mengapa perasaanku menjadi kacau-balau begini? Tolonglah, Kami-sama,'_ doaku dalam hati.

Kacau.

Ini kacau sekali.

Ada apa ini?

Aku bingung, bingung sekali.

Apa yang akan terjadi?

Jangan sampai hal yang buruk terjadi.

Tidak, itu tidak mungkin 'kan?

Oh, Kami-sama…

Sasuke…

"SAKU—"

_CKIIIIT!_

_DUAGH!_

_BRUUUK!_

"Ada orang tertabrak truk!"

"Cepat panggil ambulans!"

"Ya ampun, darahnya keluar banyak sekali!"

"Cepat selamatkan dia!"

"Kasihan sekali…"

Ada apa ini?

Tadi aku mendengar Sasuke mau memanggilku, tapi mengapa suaranya terhenti?

Sasuke…

Tidak.

Yang tertabrak truk di sana pasti bukan dia!

Pasti bukan!

BUKAN!

"Sa… Sasuke…," gumamku ketika aku mendekat ke arah orang yang tertabrak itu.

Ini… mustahil

Tidak mungkin!

Sungguh, ini tidak mungkin terjadi!

Aku mendekatinya.

Aku usap darahnya dengan tangan kosongku.

Aku pangku dan aku rangkul.

'Ku peluk dia dengan berderai air mata.

Sasuke… telah pergi… selamanya.

Dia meninggal.

Apakah semua harapanku sudah sirna?

"Sa… Sa-su-ke… ba-ngun-lah… A-Aku… mo-hon…"

Sasuke, jangan pergi!

"Ja-Jangan… ting-gal-kan… a-ku…"

'Ku mohon, Sasuke! Buka matamu!

"Sa-su-ke…"

Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke…

Jangan pergi…

Tak lama kemudian suara sirine menggema di telingaku. Ya, ambulan sudah datang.

"Nak, bisa berikan dia kepada kami? Kami akan membawanya ke rumah sakit," ujar salah seorang perawat yang turun dari mobil ambulan tersebut.

"Terlambat…"

"?"

"Dia… Sa-suke… telah meninggal…"

"…"

"Di-a… telah pergi… Kekasihku…"

Tangisanku pecah dan suara tangisanku menjadi-jadi.

Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya…

Aku… ingin selalu bersamanya.

Buka matamu, Sasuke!

Bernafaslah!

Aku mohon…

Jangan pergi.

Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.

Ini permintaan pertamaku sebagai kekasihmu.

Bangunlah.

Buka matamu.

Tataplah aku.

Bicaralah dengan suara _baritone_ milikmu.

Peluk aku dan cium aku.

Berjanjilah kau akan selalu bersamaku.

Tapi…

Tidak mungkin.

Kau tidak akan bangun.

Kau tidak akan mampu untuk membuka matamu, apalagi menatapku.

Kau tidak akan bisa berbicara lagi, bahkan membuka mulutmu sendiri kau takkan bisa.

Dan kau tidak akan bisa memelukku…

Apalagi menciumku.

Sasuke…

Kau telah pergi.

Kau yang mengajariku, kau yang membimbingku, dan kau yang menghidupkan hatiku.

Aku ingin berlari bersamamu lagi.

Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke.

Kau juga mencintaiku, 'kan?

Terima kasih, Sasuke. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Kau sangat berarti bagiku.

"Te-rima… kasih… Sa-su-ke…"

Aku akan berjuang dan akan selalu membuatmu bangga.

**.**

**.**

Dan disinilah sekarang diriku.

Berdiri di tengah lapangan, berdiri di antara dua garis lurus yang akan menemaniku sampai di ujung sana, garis _finish_.

Memnuhi permintaanmu, aku mengikuti perlombaan lari tingkat provinsi dan aku telah menjadi juara pertama. Kini dalam perlombaan lari estafet nasional, aku juga akan meraih juara 1 dan mendapatkan medali emas.

Untukmu.

Aku menunggu temanku untuk mendapatkan tongkat darinya. Kini, temanku sudah datang. Dengan cepat aku meraih tongkatnya dan berlari dengan kencang. Aku berlari mengikuti garis putih yang melintang memanjang.

Jarak 100 meter masih harus 'kutempuh. Panas terik matahari yang menyengat tidak 'kuhiraukan. Aku tetap berlari dan berlari. Peluh membasahi tubuhku dan hal ini sudah biasa 'kurasakan. 'Kudengar suara Naruto dan Ino yang menyemangatiku di pinggir lapangan.

Aku tersenyum pada mereka.

Aku percaya kau pasti sedang melihatku, Sasuke. Melihatku dari alammu yang ada di sana.

Lihat Sasuke, aku sudah melihat garis _finish_. Aku menjadi juara pertama, kau lihat?

Aku memenangkan perlombaan ini.

Kau senang, 'kan Sasuke?

Kau bangga, bukan?

Ini semua bisa terjadi karena aku percaya, bahwa kau berada di dalam diriku dan hatiku. Kau yang menyemangatiku selalu hingga aku berani untuk berjuang walaupun dirimu tak dapat 'ku lihat.

Berlari dan berlari.

Hal inilah yang membuatku terus untuk berjuang.

Kekasih Abadiku…

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fyuh!**

**Baru kemarin saya meng-update fanfic Lavender, sekarang sudah publish fanfic baru. Soalnya saya ini orangnya mengikuti mood. Kadang lagi malas ngetik, dan kadang semangat mengetik.**

**^^"**

**Ide fanfic ini saya dapat ketika saya sedang lari sore di taman. Lalu melihat sepasang kekasih lagi lari berdua. Dan terbentuklah fanfic aneh seperti ini.**

**Gimana fanficnya? Apakah feel-nya dapet?**

**Sebelum menutup browser Anda, klik Review dulu yang ada di bawah. Oke?**

**:D**

**Arigatou gozaimasu!**


End file.
